Medais
"We the Medais were the gods of destruction, no one could defeat us, not even the Celestials or the Titans, until Angro made us serve under him, forcing our people into slavery, reaking the benefits of what we are and do". - Angry to Mad II. Medais are a natural warrior race who are known by most species as the Gods of Destruction. History Millions of years ago, Medais were the destroyers of worlds who annihilated planets for sport. This was their law until half of the Medais that were pure of heart grew tired of this law and went to war with the rest of the Medais that were cold hearted. But then a medai warrior was born, his power far exceeded all Medais and through extreme anger of the losing his family to his own kind, he unlocked the true power of a medai, thus he became the first Super Medai. The Super Medai wiped out all the cold hearted Medais and the pure hearted Medais kneeled down to him and named him the "King of Planet Anger". With the leadership and guidance of the Super Medai, the Medai race entered in a time of peace, prosperity and technological advancement. Medais became the warriors of the universe who protected planets (with life forms) against masters of evil. At one point, Medais had sought to terraform unhabitable planets, in order to use them as out posts or bases of operations. But nearly all the Medai colonies (except the Medai colony on Earth) were destroyed by Angro's race. When Angro's race threatened to hold dominion over the universe, the Super Medai stood against them alone and died by draining all of his life force in order to destroy them, thus leaving Angro to be the last of his kind. After the death of the Super Medai, the the truth of the Super Medai became legend when Angro bended the Medais to his will, thus forced them into slavery and returned them to the cold hearted warriors they were millions of years ago. For centuries, the Medais fairly/faithfully served Angro and blindly followed his every order, conquering valuable planets and selling them to the highest bidder. Though not all the Medais were cold hearted since they're all descendants of pure hearted Medais. But those who tried to rebel against Angro ended up killed. For quite some time, Angro had become intimated that someday a super medai would appear and destroy him. Which is why he would eventually annihilate the Medais in order to prevent the Super Medai from ever being born. When a medai warrior named Angry finds out that Angro is bothered by the legend, he realizes that sooner or later Angro will wiped out the Medai race. After learning that King Hatred would exile his son Rage to a god forsaken planet because of his power being far greater than Prince Hatred's power and that he's possibly a super medai, he and his wife Hate griefly/bravely put their son in a space pod and sent him to planet Earth where he would hopefully be safe and grow up to be a mighty warrior. Five years later, Angro destroyed planet Anger along with nearly all the Medais, thus leaving the surviving Medais (including the last medai colony) scattered to the universe. Appearance Medais resemble the appearance of the Wakandans or African Americans. Their hair color is black, unlike humans their hair doesn't get shaggy, instead it stays in the exact same shape from the moment they're born, and when they turn into their wrath form/super medai form their hair sticks up, and a super medai's hair is golden while a normal medai's hair remains black. Their eye color is brown, when they turn into their wrath form/super medai form their irises are golden, but when a super medai goes berserk their eyes turn all red. They have a dark skin color like the Wakandans. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers Ki Manipulation * Energy Manipulation * Chi Manipulation * Life Force Manipulation Physical Powers * Strength * Stamina * Speed * Senses * Regeneration * Reflexes * Intelligence * Endurance * Durability * Agility Transformation * Wrathful Form * Super Medai Other Powers * Eternal Youth * Flight Weaknesses Conventional Means * Complete destruction of the body * Drained life-force Known Medais * The First Super Medai * King Hatred * Angry * Hate * Rage * Prince Hatred * Irate * Mad II * Mad III * The Last Medai Colony Trivia * Medais are a lot like Saiyans from Dragon Ball Z. ** Both species are comprised of warriors. ** Both have zenkai in their cells. ** Both races were forced into slavery. ** Both can control their ki. ** Both their strengths are fueled by anger￼. * Medais are possibly non-created life forms. * Rage, Mad and Irate were presumably the last surviving Medais, until the Last Medai colony appeared. * Super Medais are rare, despite being powerful than their race. Category:Males Category:Females Category:Fanon Characters Category:Aliens Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Characters Category:Warriors Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Flight Category:Anti-Hero Category:Super Speed Category:Conquerors Category:Inhumans